A Lifetime
by queenofthehearts
Summary: Cam and Maya now share an apartment. Between him being in the NHL for three years now and her being a famous cellist so life can get kinda crazy sometimes. They still we're going strong after eight years together. Take a look at a lifetime of Camaya.
1. Grocery Shopping

Grocery Shopping

**Maya POV**

"Please please please please please?" Cam shook me as he begged. I swear to god he is such a child sometimes. You would think that a 23 year old would be more mature, being a NHL all-star and yet, he's not. It's amusing yet annoying his pleading. I never knew a man with so much pride and dignity would be begging on his knees for a pack of Oreos. But being the mature one in this relationship I need to put my foot down.

"No, Cam we already have too much junk in the apartment. You're supposed to be some tough, strong hockey player and you're begging for Oreos. That crap will do nothing for you." You would think an athlete would eat healthy and what not. Nope. My Cam is such a food junkie. It's sad. But I love him.

He raised one of those ferrets on his face at me. "Mhmm, so you don't think I'm strong now?" Before I could retaliate, he picked me up and started to spin me around. I erupted in giggles that turned into full-blown laughter. It's these kinds of moments when I'm thankful for Cam. For such a serious yet playful relationship. He was the perfect balance of just about everything for me. He was the perfect soul mate. If I'd ever lose him; I would feel so lost. _What would happen if I did lose him? If he started to fall for another girl while traveling? What if he fell out of love with me? _My doubts swirled in my mind. Threatening to take over. Even the thought of him leaving me brought tears to my eyes.

"You're doing it again M." Cam said while interrupting a possible mental breakdown. "I love you, so much. The thought of losing you hurts me as much, even not more, than it does for you. You are my other half, my soul mate. I love you. I will protect you. You are my absolutely everything. I will never fall out of love with you. Do you understand? I will never leave. I love you, forever and always." I perk my head up.

"How'd you know I was thinking all that?" I asked him, while he kissed away my tears.

"I know you like the back of my hand. Like the whole ice arena." He replied. "I love you and I want the whole world to know it. At least the whole store." "I, CAMPBELL D. SAUNDERS AM IN LOVE WITH MAYA I. MATLIN."

A few heads peaked out of the aisles wondering if it was really Eh!'s top cutest and long lasting couple. A young boy came racing down the aisles; he was wearing a Maple Leaf's jersey. Number 67, Campbell's number just like back in high school.

"Are you real?" the little boy poked Cam's side. I stifled a giggle. This kid was too cute. "You have no idea how much I love you Campbell! When I grow up I want to be just like you! You're amazing on the ice. Just how you take the puck and race down the ice and BAM! You shoot and score! My dad tells me story about you all the time back when you were on the Ice Hounds! God, you are just like, amazing. So I guess what I'm trying to say is would you please sign my jersey?" the kid looked up with pleading eyes. Cam looked over at me with pleading eyes for a pen.

I ruffled through my bag to find a pen but was distracted from a voice I thought I wouldn't hear in forever. My best friend.

"MAYA MATLIN?!" Tori screamed. She ran up and attacked me with a bear hug! "Omg, I've missed you so much! After Paris I thought I would never see you again! You never left! But I mean of course you have because you're famous!" She went on to become a famous fashion designer. I loved her so much but I thought she should go to pursue her dreams. "Thomas Williams Novak. I thought you understood me when I told you not to run away from me like that. You're lucky that I know these people. You are in serious trouble when we get home." She scolded her…son?

"Wait. Are you and Zig married? You guys have a kid? No way!" I asked.

"I'll tell you all about it later, we have to run to pick up Zig form the station. We really have to catch up though!" she responded.

"Wait, what if you all come over for dinner. Cam's practice ends at 5, so why don't you come over at 6?" I proposed. She nodded her head in excitement. "Ok, so here's my number and address." The two walked away. I looked over at Cam. He was in such a daze. I decided to kiss him out of it. "Come on Superstar. We have company coming over now. Let's get to shopping!"

An hour later I was making Cam carry in all the groceries. He was moaning and groaning on how I should help. Haha, ya right. I'm still 5'5 and have no strength at all. _Think of it as extra hockey training Superstar _I told him.

I looked over at the clock, not realizing it's 1 already. "Cam, you should get going, your gonna be late. It's already 1."

"Okay, I see how it is. You want me out. Ok well have fun with the other man." He joked

"Shut up and leave. I love you. And remember Tori and Zig are coming over at 6. So no being late. And be careful, don't play too rough. And don't get too cold. Tell the boys I said hey. And remember to…" I was cut off by his lips.

"I will be fine M, don't worry bout me. I'm a big boy, see my muscle?" he said as he help up his arm. He then picked up his duffle bag and ran out the door.

"Cam, one more thing. You forgot your skates." He laughed and came back and took them out of my hands. And with that he kissed my cheek and ran out the door.

**Next chapter will be the reunion with Zori! Read and review!**


	2. lockeroom and reunion

**Cam POV**

I went straight into the NHL right after high school. Luke, Owen and Dallas followed me. We were all on the same team, the Toronto Maple Leafs. They all apologized for bullying me in high school. Now, together on the ice, we were unstoppable. And off the ice, we were actually very close with each other.

Practice was good, though it made me exhausted. But I just can't wait to get back home to see my beautiful girlfriend. Right now we were all in the locker room packing up and getting ready to get home. Shit I have dinner with Tori and Zig tonight. Cannot be late.

"Damn Cam, how long have you and Mini Matlin been together?" Dallas asked pulling me out of my thoughts. I couldn't help but grin at the though of my relationship with Maya. She's all I ever wanted in a woman and more. I still can't believe we lasted this long.

"Um, I believe for eight years now. Eight fantastic years." I replied.

"I got to say Rook, I didn't know you and Chicken Cutlet would make it this far. I honestly can't believe we are all still in touch. I actually can't believe how much you two grew up. I mean. I hope Maya doesn't throw another Chicken Cutlet at me but I like her. She's good for you. Congrats." Owen butted in. I laughed at remember high school with Maya. How we ran away form Katie, how she kissed my ear on our second first date, our first kiss in her old room. I loved her awkwardness and quirkiness either when she was standing up for herself and others or when she just tripped in the halls.

"Shut it Owen. But thank you, I know she's good for me. I do not intend to let someone like her slip through my fingers." I said with a smile on my face. Just thinking about her still brought butterflies to my stomach. After all these years we've stayed together. It's unbelievable. I wouldn't think anyone could stay together this long. But it works for us because we surprise each other and we're just perfect for each other. We need to stay together.

"So if you guys have been together this long, and I doubt you guys are breaking up anytime soon. Why don't you just pop the question? Get down on one knee. Tie the knot?" Luke asked wiggling his eyebrows. All the guys nodded and a sea of yeas erupted.

"I'm planning on it. Don't rush me. Since we're not breaking up anytime soon, there's no rush. But I'm thinking. Don't worry. Now gentlemen, I would love to stay and chat about my love life, but I got to get going. Company tonight. Goodbye" I waved and walked out of the locker room.

When I got back to the apartment it was 5, right on the dot. _Good job Cam. Pat on the back. _The place looked really nice. The table was set with a dark maroon table clothes, and set with our fancy china. The kitchen smelt amazing. Our apartment was pretty standard. Not really but… it had 5 rooms, a family room, a huge kitchen, and a den downstairs. Yes we did have a down stair. Being paid and famous for what you love has many perks.

"Oh good your home! You need to go get dressed. Wear whatever you want to wear though. It's not fancy so don't get too dressed up! How was practice?" Maya said while coming running through the door. She looked stunning. She was wearing a simple black dress with a sweet heart neckline but it had a lace underlining so it still had sleeves that looked like a t-shirt. The dress has gashes of a deep purple. She was wearing appropriate black heels and yet when she walked up to me she was still a half a head shorter than me. I've grown since high school. Finally I reached 6'1. Maya was only 5'5. "Cam? Like what you see hmm?" She did a little spin for me and all I could do was reply with a hearty laugh. She did look amazing though. She pulled me in by my jacket. I closed my eyes ready for a kiss and… "Now go change Superstar. Just wear jeans with a nice dress shirt but wear a tie." She said to me her face inches away form mine. Dammit. _I'm so getting her back. _

I ran into our room and did exactly what she said. I looked at the clock. 5:17 pm, good, not late at all. I was wearing a grey button down shirt with a black tie and black washed jeans. When I ran back out into the kitchen she was making a salad.

"M, why do I have to wear a tie? I mean I know I look pretty damn sexy but still, why?" I asked as I walked behind her hugging her from behind and kissing her shoulder.

"So I could do this." Maya replied and turned around. We were pressed up against each other, making sure that not even the tiniest bug could get through. She took hold of my tie and pulled me. She closed her eyes. I could feel her breathe hot on my lips. _Payback, Maya Isobel Matlin. _Until the last second I moved my face and kissed her cheek. When she opened her eyes she was silently fuming.

"Paybacks a bitch, isn't it now?" I said and before she could respond I captured her lips with mine. My hands went to her waist and hers when to knit in my hair. The kiss started out slow and innocent. But soon went into passion. She teasingly wouldn't let my tongue into her mouth, clamping her mouth shut. My hands then roamed to her butt and gave it a gentle squeeze earing a gasp to be released form her lips. I took this opportunity and slithered my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues battled and fought. It was cute and hilarious that even when we are just kissing we are competitive. She broke away from the kiss. I tried my best to not let it show in my face that I never wanted that kiss to end but to my surprise my hiding did not go over too well.

"Come on, help me. They will be here soon. I need help with the vegetables and I can't reach some spices on the top shelf. Could you get them down for me?" Maya said. I don't know why but she seemed a little nervous and stressed. Maybe it was the fact that in high school Tori always had the spotlight. But I don't know it could just be a girl thing.

After a bit of cooking and more cleaning 6 o'clock rolled around and Tor, Zig and Tommy appeared at the door. Tori and Maya attacked each other with hugs while Zig game me a smirk that I replied with a head nod.

"Wow I can't believe I'm having dinner with Campbell Saunders! Wow, is this a dream? Mom. Pinch me please." Tommy said in awe. We all chuckled at the little boy's cuteness.

"Well, let's get to the table and we'll catch up." Maya said and escorted them all to the table. When we sat down I grabbed her hand under the table. "So catch me up. I'm glad you two are still together. How was Paris? Are you two married?"

"Wait tommy has to take a nap. Would you mind if he crashed on your sofa? I don't mean to be pushy but he spent all afternoon on the ice trying to be like Cam." Tori asked. We both nodded heads. It was fine.

"Ok, let me start with this. Paris was actually so amazing but it sucked because I didn't have my two best friends in the whole entire world with me! I wish you guys were there but Zig came along. We have been going strong just like you and Cam. We had Tommy when I was 18 and he is our whole life. And actually Zig proposed today!" She said while handing her hand to Maya. I felt empty as her hand left mine and went to awe at her ring.

"Congrats!" Maya and I said in unison. "I can't wait for the wedding omg! It's going to be so much fun and fantastic!" Maya said.

"Well, that's what I actually was going to talk about. Maya, you and Tristan are my two best friends in the world and Tristan and I created a system. We would each take turns being each other's main of honor. So I will be Tristan's, Tristan would be yours and Maya, would you please be mine?" Tori continued.

"I would love to! This is going to be amazing!" she responded. I noticed the blush that came onto her whenever Tori brought up her getting married. I plan one day to make her my wife.

"So, Zig what do you do for a living?" I asked making conversation.

"I'm actually a music producer for my own record company. How's the hockey life treating you?" he asked

"Wow, that's good. And it's been amazing. For all of us to be successful doing something we love." I said.

"Well I must say, I am impressed. Maya you sure have grown. And got boobs!" Tori remarked. "I mean no more spitting in each other's faces or more stuffing your bra. Wow, my little Maya is all grown up."

"Oh shut up. But I'm glad we're still friends" Maya responded blushing.

"Wait, what about spitting in each other's faces?" I interrupted while reaching my hand to find my Maya's.

"Wait, you never told Cam. Well back in the beginning of 9th grade. Maya here had a little crush on Zigmund. We fought over each other and it ended up with spitting in each other's faces with our instrument and pulling each other to the ground and grabbing hair. " Tori filled him in.

A couple more reminiscing of our high school days and some glasses of win later and Tori and Zig along with Tommy left. Maya and I cleaned and got into be. I only sleep in my boxers and she only sleeps in one of my shirts. We were lying in bed; cuddling when suddenly she just started talking.

"Do you ever want a house?" Maya asked out of the blue. She touched my chest and traced my abs with her fingers. I loved it when she did that.

"Of course I do. I want a house and kids and you as my wife. But we're not there yet. But I promise you when we are, you can have whatever you want." I responded with a smile. I took my hand and brushed a piece of blonde off her face.

"You want kids?" she asked. I nodded and smiled. "Well I want a house on the lake. A big house with plenty of room for our kids to play with. We would live on the cold a sac so there could be a hockey net in the street. I want the house to be a dark beige with stone and beautiful. I would really like a wrap around porch so we could sit on it and watch the sun set. And our room would be huge and have the perfect view of the lake so I could paint." She said with a huge grin. Maya has a hidden talent. She's an amazing painter. She says it clears her mind.

"Your wish is my command love." I said and kissed her shoulder. I proceeded to move my lips to her face. Now hovering her body I peeled off her shirt. She continued to trace her fingers over my abs. And soon our passionate kiss turned into a night of making love.

**Thanks for reading! 20 reviews in order to update!**


	3. Cleaning and stuff

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews and favs and follows! It's weird, fanfiction won't post any anonymous reviews but I get them in my email! Thank you for 27 reviews! I love you guys! Special thanks to KickinKay! She made me motivated to write this chapter! This chapter is fluff, a little serious but not so much! Read and enjoy**

**Maya's POV**

_I walked into the apartment I found Cam all dressed up. He actually looked really sexy. I planted and kiss on his lips, put my bag down and went into the kitchen._

"_Um, what are you doing here?" he asked. He looked like he was going to have another anxiety attack. Something he hasn't had in a very long time. "DO you think you could run to the store? I think we're out of milk." He said ushering me out the door._

"_Cam, why would we need milk? Your diary problem?" I questioned. What is up with him? "What's going on? Are you ok?" Just as I asked a shrill voice filled the apartment. A bottle blonde came walking out of our room wearing only one of Cam's dressed shirts._

"_What's going on? Are you ok Cammie?" Barbie asked. _

"_I can't believe. Eight years. Eight fucking years. How could you?" I screamed at him. I ripped off the heart pendent he gave me for my 21th birthday. Cam + Maya Forever and Always was written on it. I threw it to the ground and grabbed my purse and started running. Just running. Tears stung my eyes and my vision went blurry. I kept running into a tunnel. I finally just collapsed. How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me. Forever and always. His voice repeated in my head. I just wrapped my arms around my knees and just cried. I couldn't contain myself. Suddenly Cam came running towards me. He wrapped his arms around me._

"_Wake up M. Wake up. Come on. Wake up." He whispered in my ear._

I finally woke up. The clock was blinking 4 am. I could feel myself sweating and the tears that stained my cheeks. I felt Cam's arms around my body. He was muttering sweet nothings. Trying to calm me down and make me feel better.

"I'm only yours and you are only mine. It's the way it's supposed to be. It's going to be that way forever. I'm not leaving and I'm cheating. I will never leave you. I will never cheat on you. Do you understand me Maya? You're stuck with me." He said while playing with my hair and stroking my side. "Come here!" he said with his arms wide open. I obeyed and snuggled into his chest. His glorious scent filling my nose.

"I love you, so much Campbell." I said as I intertwined his fingers with mine. I love it how our fingers fit perfectly together and drifted into sleep.

When I rolled over the clock read 10:13 am. I felt really cold. I looked down and realized I didn't have any covers on. I looked to my right and saw Cam still asleep slightly snoring like he usually does, his body engulfed with the covers. _Damn he always does that._ God, last night was just. Amazing. I'm not religious but I do believe to wait until true love. And Cam was it; he was my true love, my soul mate, my everything. Cam and I were each other's first and we intend to be each other's last. He rolled over; I think he was still asleep. I took the opportunity to get up and brush my teeth and wash my face. It was Saturday, November 18th, which meant the hockey banquet, is today and also it's our cleaning day. Everything third Saturday in a month is where Cam and I clean the apartment. I walked back into the room. Cam is such a heavy sleeper; it takes literally an hour to wake him up. Just like in high school. I ran up and jumped on him. I heard a muffled _oooff _and then he rolled over to lay me next to him.

"Ugh, good morning beautiful."

The lazy bastard didn't even open his eyes yet so I just started to plant kisses on his face until he opened them. He playfully put his face under the covers; I went under them just as well.

"You know I came to a conclusion last night." He lifted an eyebrow at me. "I have come to the conclusion that the best thing is being able to sleep next to you and wake up next to you very single morning. I wouldn't trade it for the world." A grin stretched across his face.

"Yeah, and what about the other kind of sleeping? Hmmm? Last night was amazing M. I love making love to you and being able to hold you against me while we sleep. The awakenings however…. I'm just kidding. I love t all, almost as much I love you." He said as he kissed me shoulder.

"Come on babe, we got to get up. We have to clean and then get ready for the banquet."

"Oh come on, it's only 10:30. If we start at 11:30 that would be more than enough time. In the mean while…" he said while pulling at my bra straps.

"No we seriously need to…" I started but was cut off by a moan that slipped form my lips. He started to attack my neck. I sighed heavily. I love these kinds of mornings.

"We'll be fine, M.," he said as he was unclipping my bra. I wasn't really up for putting up a fight this morning. "Plus, think of it as an energy boost." He said a wiggled his eyebrows.

An hour later Cam and I were cleaning our apartment. He was sweeping the floors and I was washing the dishes. The radio was on full blast, echoing our dwelling. _Moves Like Jagger _was playing.I started to hum along and Cam started singing using the broom as a microphone.

"Take me by the tongue and I'll show you." he screamed. I just laughed.

"No babe, stick to hockey, singing is not your thing." I yelled over his voice.

"NO, we got this come on, we got this. Kiss me till you're drunk and I don't know the rest of the words but yayayayaaaaaa." He screamed so more. Out of nowhere he started doing crazy moves. Such as the sprinkler, the shopping cart. He tried to do the worm. He had me clutching my stomach. I was dying. I love this boy with all my life but he could not sing or dance. "You think I can't dance? How propitious!" he exclaimed. He changed the station until he found _Kiss Me_ by Ed Sheeran. "May I have this dance?" he asked for my hand I just giggled. We started to sway and hum along. He did exactly what the song was saying. I love Cam. So much tat it hurts.

We were almost done cleaning. Everything was done except the sweeping. It was 4 and the banquet started at 7. We got a lot of time. But I'd thought I'd run out to grab us some lunch.

"Cam, I'm gonna run to the store to grab us some food, we haven't eaten all day. Is that ok?" I asked. He just responded by walking over a kissing me.

"Of course it is." He replied.

After I came home and we ate it was about 6.

"Hey Cam, I'm gonna go get ready." I said getting up from the table.

"Let me help you" he said with a smirk. He grabbed me and lifted me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist. We started to kiss until we reached our room. We started to kiss and for some reason he kicked the door shut with his foot while he peeled off my shirt.

**Read and review! 55 reviews and I update!**


	4. Dances and Beaches

**Hey, so I know I've been MIA for a long ass time. And I'm so sorry. Really. Just a lot was going on with my life. You know, trying to get over my boyfriend. Dealing with everything. But I have not stopped thinking about you guys and I thought I'd treat u guys to two chapters tonight. Since it's a Friday night and I have no life. LOL, anyways. Enjoy.**

**Maya POV**

Well, we got dressed. Then got undressed. Then go dressed again. Productive? I think yes! We we're finally at the banquet. Cam looked adorable in his dress shirt and tie and my baby boy is all grown up! He wore all black, except for a gold bow tie. He surprised me by getting me a dress that resembled somewhat my senior prom. Gold, glittery and poufy. But still adorable. When we went in I, showing my manners went straight to Dallas, Luke and Owen; Cam on the other hand, being the gavone he is, went straight to the food table.

"Mini Matlin! I'm so glad you and the pig-man came, now it's a party." Dallas exclaimed. He arm was nonchalantly around Ali Bhandri's waist. _How did I miss that?_

"What? You two? Sneaky! Finally! We can have date night as a team! You and Ali, Luke and Jenna, Me and my sexy lady, and Owen and his hand!" Cam exclaimed while walking towards us. Everyone chuckled, except for Owen. He looked like he was ready to castrate Cam with tweezers.

"You are such a pig!" I exclaimed, whipping the cocktail sauce from the corner of his mouth.

"Please, baby you love it!" he retorted back. I was about to fire back and very clever comeback but my mouth was cut off. With his mouth.

Dinner, check. Drinking, check. Finally we can move onto the dancing. _Moves Like Jagger_ came on and I already knew it was about to be a disaster. Once again, my Superstar, was dancing. I think that should be a crime. I mean, we are white. And he is the reason why people say white people can't dance. Again with the sprinkler and the shopping cart. The shower was a new one. That I wish I never had to see again. When he was about to attempt the worm I had to put my foot down. For the sake of all humanity.

**Cam POV**

Oh come on. I don't know why Maya pulled me off the dance floor. I was on fyahh! But the only reason why I made a fool of myself was to hear the gentle laugh of the girl I loved. After every dance move I saw that smile that made me get up in the morning. Her gentle short curls bounce everywhere. I can't wait until I make her the mother of my children. My wife. But when the time is right. I'll do it. She would be such a good mother.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my petite flower dragging me out onto the dance floor. For the rest of the night I twirled and twirled my girl around. My girl. My lady.

When we finally reached home sweet home Maya went straight to our room. I followed her like a lost puppy.

"That is the last time I'm ever wearing heels. My feet are bleeding." She said as she plopped on the bed. Exhausted, she just laid there. Eyes closed. So peaceful. I went over to take off her shoes. I unzipped her dress and peeled off her dress. I started placing small, soft kisses all over her body. Her shoulders. Her collarbones. Back. Stomach. I love showing her I love her. I undid her bra and put it all in our hamper. I grabbed one of my old ratty shirts and sat her up. Pulling it over her. She was half asleep, but a gentle smile graced her lips. It was just as sexy to let me dress her, as it was to undress her. I stripped down to my boxers and brought us under the covers. She stirred. Trying to get comfy against my body. No spooning tonight. Face to face. Her head lying on my chest. The way I love it.

"Hey My?" I asked. She was half asleep but she stilled responded. Only with a little sound. Which was enough for me. "If we could go anywhere in the world. Anywhere. Where would you want us to go?"

"Aruba." She half-heartedly responded. And with that I could feel her body go heavy underneath me. Fast asleep. Twitching her nose like she usually does when she's in deep sleep.

I fell asleep thinking of us in Aruba. Sitting in the sand. Laughing on the beach. Me throwing her into the water while she erupts into giggles. Hoping that's where we'll be soon.

**There you guys go! I'm writing the next chapter right as we speak! Read and Review. I love you guys.**


End file.
